Sing with The Caged Canary
by Kid Canter Greatly
Summary: A few years later, after having spent some time with the Orchestra, Celes feels much more comfortable around her fellow bandmates, and even begins to feel a budding romance between her and Lucille. LucilleXCeles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Naturally, a busty beauty

Celes stood up from the piano in frustration. Yes, the piece she was learning was now fresh in her hands, but there was something about the song that she couldn't grip. There was nothing unfamiliar in this song, and she'd played many more advanced songs before, but this song was one to get on her final nerve.

Groaning, she slapped the music sheets aside, and closed the piano violently. "Why can't I do this?" she growled directly to the piano, who only groaned in response to her leaning on it.

"No sense in yelling at the poor instrument, Celes," a singer piped in from behind, turning the girl towards him swiftly. "It won't answer you anyway."

The girl grumbled to herself, pulling away from him. Lucille wasn't at the top of her list of people to see at the moment. Over the years, she'd grown accustom to his dashing tricks and flirty lines. Of course, she secretly began to love the attention from him, but ehe wouldn't admit to it.

He gently grabbed her elbow, pulling her closer to him again, and grisly whispered, "It sounded beautiful. Why did you stop…?"

She narrowed her eyes and stared into his deep blue eyes. "Don't pretend, Lucille."

He smirked, "I'm not pretending." He moved his face closer to hers.

Celes pulled away again. God, he was really invading her personal space lately. He pulled her in again. "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"On this stop, I've been cooped up in this car all day, I need some fresh air." She pulled away once more, now quickly walking to the door, trying not to think about Lucille's advances.

"By the way, Celes," Lucille laughed. "That shirt… It's a bit _tight_, don't you think?"

Celes looked down to her chest. Lucille's old fancy button down was unbuttoned about four buttons on her, mostly on account of her large… Uh, bust. She cursed her mother for ever having big breasts.

"Men's shirts aren't supposed to fit on a woman correctly, you know. Are you sure a dress wouldn't be more suitable?"

Besides the fact that Lucille had been right, he must have begun to notice Miss Celes's sudden obsession with woman's clothing. She may have worn the other boy's hand-me-downs, but, with the spare change Kohaku and Gwindel would give her, whenever the hearse would travel through towns, Celes would sneak into little trinket shops, a buy pretty little piece of jewelry that struck her fancy at the right price, and hid them out of sight when they began to travel again. She also would tend to admire the gowns of girls her age, and watch as they passed by, enviously. Surely Lucille had noticed by now.

So badly Celes wanted to answer 'Yes!' but, in the end, settled with, "No, of course not, Lucille." She pushed the doors open, and jumped outside.

The sun was bright, and shined directly into the girl's eyes. She put her hand up to her brow, and looked around at the luscious green scenery.

Kohaku, she noticed, was sitting in the shape of a large tree with his arm over his eyes, probably sleeping, while Gwindel was sitting on a rock near him, tickling the belly of his small hedgehog friend.

The scene was beautiful before her. The trees were thick and green, and the grass was long and thick. There was also a small stream about a thousand feet from the well-worn road that screamed 'Stick your feet in me' to her.

She walked slowly to the stream, taking in all the scenery. Maybe someday she would marry and live in a beautiful place like this. Her children would all rush to the stream, jumping in, without a care in the world when the world was free of the dreaded Guignol. She later would brush the pretty blonde hair of her daughters and- Wait, blonde hair? Why would they have _blonde_ hair? She shook the image of her possibly ever having kids with Lucille out of her head.

Now having wandered to the steam, Celes sat down, admiring the colored rocks that lined the bottom of the creek. She took off the shoes Kohaku had given her, along with her socks, and stuck her bare feet into the water. It was cool and calming. It had been a while since she had last done this. It was a childish pleasure she'd had before the attack of the Guinols. She now noticed that there wasn't any present here. Was that why they had stopped her for so long? It was nice though, not having to run from monsters from kingdom gate to kingdom gate. Just dipping her feet in the water was a treat.

A bird cooed overhead as Celes brought her legs towards her body, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her chin upon her knees. She watched the water run quickly, as she began to doze off.

Xxx

When she woke up, the sun had begun to set coloring the sky a gorgeous array of reds and oranges. Celes now found herself covered, and in the lap of the singer who had been pestering her before she'd fallen asleep, and he was now gently shaking her awake.

"What now, Lucille? I'm tired." She responded groggily, burying her face in his legs. Even though he was skinny and boney, Lucille made a great pillow.

"We have to get going. It's almost nightfall."

"No…"

Lucille sighed, starting to stir and stand up.

"No." Celes repeated, grabbing onto his pant leg.

He pulled himself out from under her, causing her head to fall on to the grass. He then stood up, bent over and picked her up, and began walking to the hearse where Kohaku and Gwindel were already waiting for them.

Celes snuggled into Lucille's chest, admiring his scent and the softness if his jacket. She wouldn't mind staying there for a while, if she had the choice. Lucille didn't mind it either.

Lucille arrived to the vehicle, opened the back door, and placed Celes inside first, and then jumped in after. He shut the door, and Gwindel started off.

The girl returned to her place on Lucille's lap, to his pleasure. He smirked smugly.

Kohaku turned from his place in the passenger seat and looked directly at Lucille. "Do you know the next town over?"

"Yes," Lucille said brightly, "I believe it is the town of Century."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Dark, Midnight Road

The hearse skidded to a halt, jerking the passengers, waking Celes up violently. She still had been lying on Lucille's lap, and was now being held on to the seat by one of the singer's arms he had around her.

Kohaku cursed as the large car stopped, along with a distressed groan from Gwindel, who had stopped the car in the first place.

Celes sat up, finding that they were at the gates of some other place the supposed "Grand Orchestra" was set to appear at.

A man walked up to the driver's side window, and tapped on the glass with his knuckle. Gwindel rolled it down, and reviled the man to be short and stout with a thick beard and beady eyes.

"State your business, travelers." He said promptly, with a strange accent.

Lucille, who had sleep eyes like he'd just woken up, spoke up and leaned toward the open window. "We're the Grand Orchestra. We were hoping we could possibly-"

The man laughed, "Finally! Took you long enough to get here. The people here are in need of some beautiful live music, I'd say. I was just telling my wife we ought to. Fancy you guys showing up." He moved away from the car, signaling someone somewhere to open the gate wider. When it did, Gwindel drove slowly through.

"Jesus, it's about time." Kohaku cracked his neck and stretched up. "How long have we been in this car, anyhow? Felt like year." His dark eyes narrowed, as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. Celes noticed how more and more childish he was becoming. He'd almost caught up with Lucille by now.

"Was it really that long?" Lucille yawned. "It didn't feel that long to me."

"Well, you were out like a light, Luc. You and Celes were. Poor girl couldn't have been comfortably sleeping cramped up back there like that." And with a snarky smirk, Kahoka continued, "Or not. You two were pretty snug back there and all."

Celes absentmindedly blushed.

"Are you jealous because you weren't comfortable, Kohaku?" Lucille smiled sarcastically, sticking his tongue out. _He was still the childish one…_ Celes thought happily.

Kahoka rolled his eyes. "Put that back where it belongs."

The little town was cutesy, with the stylish cobblestone buildings with the wood trim. It was early morning, the sun starting to rise, shed a nice glow on everything. Nobody was outside, but there was stirring in some of the little houses, and shadows of figures in windows.

Celes like the little town already, and was hoping the rest of the inhabitants would welcome them as graciously as the man at the gate.

"Do you think the inn would be open yet?" Lucille asked allowed.

Both Gwindel and Kahoka shook their heads.

"Okay, then we're going to have to park for a bit. Gwindel, switch places with Celes and I. Kohaku, go to the back."

Kohaku turned back and glared at Lucille. "Go In the back with the Piano?"

"You weren't driving." Lucille shot back, as Gwindel parked in an ally way.

Kahoka groaned, opening the passenger door, and getting out. Gwindel followed, opening Lucille's door for him.

"Thank you." Lucille smiled, helping Celes out the same way.

Gwindel nodded, getting into the back seat and lying down.

Lucille slammed the door and looked at Celes with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What, Lucille?"

"Your hair…" Lucille grabbed a lock of it. "It's getting long. It's really quite beautiful."

Celes's hair had been growing out, and she usually kept it tied up. It must have started falling out when she was asleep. "Yeah, I need to cut it…"

"No," Lucille stepped closer to her, "Let it get longer. I really like it." He began to run his fingers through it.

Celes wanted to make a clever comment to make him stop, but the words were coming to her. She had completely drawn a blank, and now getting lost in Lucille's beautiful eyes.

"It's cold…" she murmured quietly felling a breeze shoot by. It was cold, but she could have ignored it to just stand there longer with the singer.

"Right, of course it is. Get in the car before you catch a cold." He said quickly, almost sounding a little hurt.

The pianist ran to the passenger side, and opened the door quickly. Lucille was already in, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. So he _was_ cold.

She jumped in, stealing glances at Lucille every few seconds. He had his hair pulled up, and out of his face. The other day Gwindel had trimmed it for him, cutting at the ends an inch, as well as cutting Lucille's feminine, face-framing bangs. He licked his lips, and looked to Celes, who had now been stating at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No…"

Kohaku, who had been rustling around in back, tripped into the piano, screaming out a curse. "Why in blood-gutted hell am I in the back again?"

Lucille just smiled his fake smile without turning to the tantrum of the violinist. "Be careful of the piano, Kohaku. It's worth double your life."

With a grumble, Kohaku found a place to lie down, and Gwindel was already snoring and asleep in the back seat.

The singer's smile faded, as he watched the small hedgehog turn circles in Gwindel's chest. He seemed to watch with a childish envy. Maybe he needed a small pet? A dog or a cat that could sit on his lap during long car trips would be beneficial.

Celes thought of the image of Lucille sitting and patting a small black and white kitten during a long trip. It was cute to think, but finding a cutesy animal that would fit Lucille's tastes would be difficult.

"Lucille…?" Celes called quietly.

"When did you begin allowing us to call you Celes again?"

Weird, why did he bring that up? Lucille was known for random topics when it came to Celes, and this wasn't unseen, but Celes actually didn't even realize that anybody was calling her _Celes_.

"I… I don't know, Lucille."

Lucille nodded, pulling up his hair. "I'd say about three… Four years?" He nodded again.

Was it really that long? She had joined the orchestra young, but three or four years felt like a long time. That would have made her thirteen or fourteen. She still looked like a boy, and still easily dressed like a boy, but were the other three calling her Celes instead of Eles?

"Yeah, four years," He snickered. "I know Eles wouldn't mind if you gave up a broken act."

Broken act? That wasn't a lie. It was going to be hard to hide being a girl any longer. Playing a boy was kind of impossible.

He turned and faced the windshield. "C'mon, Celes, it's not that big of a deal anymore-"

"Not that big of a deal?" Celes growled quickly in a whisper. "How is it not a bit deal? I played the piano that killed my brother and all the other children of my own city. I dishonored my family, and caused my father so much anguish and pain. I can't be the old Celes. Celes doesn't deserve to live anymore. She's gone. She died."

Lucille looked to her silently. He didn't speak but his eyes grew dark.

There was a knock on the driver's side window. An older woman stood there in the cold, her breath creating a puff of smoke.

The singer rolled the window, and looked to her.

"Are you the orchestra?" she asked with glee.

Lucille smiled the fake smile again, and nodded.

Her withered face brightened. "Oh, how wonderful this is! Francis, the gate keeper told me you might be coming over to the inn…"

"Oh, sorry, Miss. We didn't figure the inn was open." Lucille nodded.

"Yes! Of course it is! C'mon and back up and just head over, I'll get you the best rooms!"

The lady pranced around the car and towards the direction of the inn.

Lucille looked over to Celes and smiled a genuine smile as he back up the car and headed down the street towards the inn.

Xxx

_**A/N:**__ Okay- I really personally do not like this chapter… It's poorly written, but I really needed to clarify calling Celes by Celes instead of Eles. Plus, I needed a place for the characters to be. There's a reason they are there, blah, blah, blah. The next chapter will be better, and clearly state the reasons for Century and maybe a bit of some type of conflict. Sorry- I also don't own __Grand Orchestra__. I don't want to get in trouble… Please, read and review~ many thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Privacy is the Best Policy

The inn was small, just a bit bigger than the buildings around it. The woman directed Lucille to the alleyway between the inn and what looked like a bakery. They fit nicely, though with little room to open the wide-swinging doors.

Purposely, Lucille broke hard, causing a crash in the back, and a fit of curses to come from Kohaku in the back.

Lucille chuckled, opening the driver's side door. "Small place…" he commented to Celes, who nodded in response.

Gwindel stretched his arms out, the hedgehog making a small grunt, most likely of displeasure of having to wake so early from a light sleep. The Cellist sat up, and looked at Lucille. "What are you doing?"

"The inn's open. We're checking in. A bed would be better, right?"

Gwindel nodded, fixing his top hat.

"You a Looney, you know that Lucille? You're an idiot, too. Just wait until you get into you bloody room. Your ass is mine." Kohaku sat up, leaning on the back seat.

"You promise?" Lucille smirked with a wink, jumping out of the front seat.

Kohaku hissed at him, going to the back of the car to get out.

The woman pushed the four inside a small, cramped entry way. It was dark and a bit musty, but the woman made no mention of the space, like most women did. She moved to the back of what must have been the front desk, grabbing a bundle of keys on a huge key ring.

"There's three rooms upstairs, and a free one downstairs, is that okay?" the woman looked to Lucille with concerned eyes.

"Yes, of course." Lucille turned to Celes, "You don't mind staying downstairs, do you?"

Celes shook her head.

"Great! When the rest of the Orchestra will be here?" the woman asked, oblivious.

"We're here." Gwindel spoke up, putting the restless Hedgehog on his shoulder.

A look of concern crossed the woman's face. "Oh, right, I apologize. I'll you to your rooms."

Xxx

With Celes settled downstairs, Lucille looked around his room. It was simple; a well-made bed with a simple wooden frame, a splintery dresser, a wooden vanity, and a door leading to a bathroom on the far side wall. It would do for the time being.

There was a knock at the door, and Lucille called out the person on the other side.

"It's Kohaku, Dimwit. Open the door."

Lucille walked over and unlocked the door, finding both Kohaku and Gwindel waiting.

"Come in," he said quietly, "what is it?"

The two walked in, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"What's the plan?" Kohaku said quickly.

Oh. That's why they were here.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Lucille spoke in a hushed tone. "They say the lord of the town- by the name of Goody or another- has a daughter that's been turning the girls that she considers competition into Guignol. There's some big event coming up that we were warned of at our last stop. The daughter is holding the event, and is the suspect of foul play. We're performing, and hopefully we can get the Guignols out of the shadows."

"And, if we get them out? What about the others at the party?" Kohaku sniffed the bottle of whisky that was on the vanity.

"Freeze, and then it's up to you and Gwindel to dice them." Lucille shrugged.

Kohaku took a swig and nodded with a coughed. "Yeah, yeah, but what do you expect to do if there's too many?"

"When have there even been too many, Kohaku?"

He shrugged, taking down more of the whisky. "I'm not too concerned with the people, or anything. There's something going on here though. I can feel it." He pointed to his face.

"Yes, I know." Lucille sighed, falling backwards onto the mattress.

There was a moment of silence that passed.

Gwindel spoke up. "What about Celes?"

"What about her?" Lucille sat up and looked at Gwindel with a puzzled expression. "We'll get her out before we do anything rash. It's not much of a deal, or anything."

"Speaking of Celes," Kohaku wheezed. "You two have been awfully clingy lately. What did I tell you about that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucille smirked, falling back again.

"You can't get that way with her, Luc. I'm not joking around. She's stuck with us, and if you screw everything up, her life is going to be bad, do you get it?" Kohaku walked over, and leaned over the singer with a death glare. "Leave her alone, Lucille. You got it?"

"You're insane, Kohaku. You're making false assumptions, you know." Lucille turned away, looking at Gwindel, who was sitting on the dresser.

"He's right, Lucille." The Cellist nodded.

Lucille groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "I'm being nice. That's all."

Kohaku backed away. "Sure. Stop being nice, then. It shouldn't be much of an issue."

"Go and get some sleep, you two, and just be ready, okay? Worry about this later." Lucille commanded, lazily gesturing to the door.

Without saying anything else, they left, shutting the door quietly behind them.

The room grew cold, and Lucille climbed under the covers, nestling warmly into his pillow.

Did they really notice his advances on Celes…? He was careful, now, keeping his flirtatious words and actions to secret attempts of stealing a kiss from the beautiful girl he'd known so long. It never worked, but all he could try.

But, then again, did Kohaku and Gwindel know what he felt for the girl, and he had since the moment he saw her the first time.

It hurt how much he was actually in Love with Celes, and it hurt more that he couldn't actually be with her. He wasn't actually an eligible suitor in her mind. He was just the singer, Lucille.

With a moan, Lucille grabbed his chest. Could he take it much longer? Could he take playing a father figure instead of a lover much longer?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Curses Defined

"Celes..? Celes wake up…"

_Why is Kohaku waking me..? _

The pianist opened her eyes to the face of the dark violinist. His face was soft, which was strange of a man of his character. He leaned over her, looming, his expression changed to a questioning one. Celes ran her eyes along the scars across his face, and into his deep, dark eyes through his hair that was now hanging down, inches from her cheeks.

"Kohaku…?" Celes asked sleepily, tilting her head to the side slightly. She slipped her arms above her head to stretch. This bed was soft and warm, unlike the huge box car they usually got stuck sleeping in. Hopefully, he wasn't here to wake her up to get dressed and ready for the day.

Snapping out of his trance, Kohaku stood up, coughing awkwardly. "Right, Lucille wanted you up by nine. He left this morning to speak with the lord a while ago. He said that he wanted to you to head over with me later. He wants you to meet him."

Celes sat up, and tilted her head slightly at him. "Meet him? Why?"

"It's part of the Guignol stuff… I got some clothes for you." He motioned behind him to the dresser with an outfit folded neatly on the top. "Hurry, if you can, please. I don't want to keep Lucille waiting." And with that, he stalked out quickly.

So he was there to wake her up.

"Bleh… Come on…" Celes murmured to the empty room, throwing herself up. It was nine in the morning? She had only been asleep for a few hours, but it felt like minutes… Why couldn't Lucille get rid of that bulky piano and place a soft bed like this in its place?

The pianist smiled to herself, flinging her comforter over herself, not completely ready to start the day.

Xxx

With Kohaku driving, the drive to the Goody estate wasn't a very long one. Without crashing (though there were several times, both their lives were in jeopardy), the two arrived at the open gates of the estate, noticing Lucille and Gwindel standing with a tall handsome man with short brown hair in a light brown suit.

Kohaku pulled up beside them, and spoke to the man. "Where do I park this, Master Goody?" his voice seemed to hold a mocking tone, and he glared at the man with his dark eyes.

The man looked to him and smiled with his eyes closed. When he opened them, his eyes went directly to Celes, who was sitting it the passenger seat.

He seemed surprised by her, and he silently stood, staring at her for a moment. His lips tried to form words but they wouldn't come out.

Kohaku snapped his fingers quickly, trying to catch the man's attention. "Motor's running. I need to park. Are you listening to me?"

Lucille looked Master Goody, and put his hand lightly on the shoulder. He turned to face the singer with a warm though crooked smile. "Right." He turned back to Kohaku. "Just follow the drive and take a left at the fork, the park is there."

"Thanks." Kohaku mumbled, stomping his foot on the gas.

Celes hit her head on the seat then turned to watch the three slowly disappearing, all watched the car drive off, Lucille nervously toying with his hat. Kohaku stole a glance at the distracted girl, wondering why Goody was making such a deal of her.

She was wearing one of Gwindel's tuxedo shirts, the one that fit her frame the best, giving a very feminine shape, along with a pair of Lucille's tight-fitting pants and one of his old performance vests. Her hair was braided, and hung limply on her shoulder her bangs brushing over her eyelashes. She looked cutesy and innocent as she usually did. Men looked at her, yeah, because she was… _her_. But, in Kohaku's personal opinion, she wasn't the breathtaking type. Lucille looked like an exotic woman, and had dainty features. He could have been mistaken for a breathtaking woman. Celes? Not so much…

The drive surrounded the ivory-covered house, and the parking was a bit of an area where two other cars were parked.

Celes looked down to her lap then Kohaku. He parked the car and stared ahead for a moment. Whatever that creep's intentions were, they weren't right in the head. He got out of the driver's seat and went and opened the door for the girl in the passenger seat.

"Careful of what you say, understand me? This man is under high suspicions." Kohaku whispered grisly. "We won't always be able to protect you."

The pianist was confused as to what he was implying, but nodded grimly. She was away careful of what she said. She hasn't spoken out of turn for the worst in such a long time, why was Kohaku so worried about it?

When the other three men walk up to the orchestra's car, Master Goody walked directly to Celes, and held out his hand to her. He was exceedingly handsome, and rather burly, compared to the lean men Celes was used to dealing with. He had the simplest hazel eyes, but they were large and youthful. The smile he held on his pale lips was genuine.

Celes went to shake his hand, but the man grabbed it softly and put it to his lips. "Miss Celes, no?" He had a French accent.

"Uh, y… Yes sir." Why was she stuttering? She never stuttered. At least, not in the presence of a man. A woman who judged her appearance and work, yes, but never in the presence of a man.

"Wonderful to meet you." His voice was so soft…

Lucille watched the top, crushing the brim of his hat in his hands. Gwindel looked to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. The silent action made the man put the top hat back on his head, and regain his feminine posture. Kohaku watched this and laughed out loud at the Singers act of Jealousy.

"I'll show you to our ballroom, where the party is taking place." There was no denying that he was speaking directly to Celes, and made it completely obvious when he held his arm out to the girl to play her escort.

Celes took is graciously. Lucille gritted his teeth together.


End file.
